


Last Night on Earth: Take 2

by carryonmywaywardshadowhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter/pseuds/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Team Free Will had to face another last night on earth? What if this one went a bit differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night on Earth: Take 2

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved the idea and I hope I did it justice. I'd love to hear all your opinions, so comment away!

“So, Cas... I guess here we are again,” Dean says with a forced laugh, “Last night on earth, take two.” They both know that Cas’ stolen grace is running low, very low. They also know that the angels are going to come for Cas once his grace has run out. He has rebelled against all of heaven and stolen another angel’s grace. He is going to be hunted and so will Sam and Dean. They know that today might be the end for all of them.

They don’t go to a brothel, not this time. Dean figures that someone would be willing to hook up with Cas without having to be paid for it. Anyone could see that he was really attractive and Dean had come to know him as a genuinely good guy. After his time with them, he had even become more adjusted and could hold a semi-decent conversation with someone. So they go to a bar instead. Sam is with them this time and they’re just looking to find one last positive connection with someone else before they accept their inevitable fate. They know that this may be the last chance they get to do this and they don’t want to lose it. They would rather lose themselves in one final search for bliss.

They arrive just after dark. The bar is fairly full of people. A young couple sits at one end blushing and giggling. A few stools down, a middle-aged man with bloodshot eyes and wearing a suit is downing shots, as though drinking just one more will help him find salvation. Some women were dressed up in skirts and tight tanks while others were clad in jeans and tees. The dance floor was covered with people meeting and greeting and dancing to the music that was playing at the perfect volume. Sam, Dean, and Cas headed straight to the bar and ordered three shots of whiskey. They downed them quickly and ordered another round. After downing those as well, they ordered some beers and sat drinking them, flirting lightly with nearby women. Sam was the first to move away, approaching a blonde with curls that bounced when she laughed.

Cas had just made a comment that made Dean laugh in that full-body way of his, when a girl with long blonde hair, pulled back into a ponytail, walked up and leaned on the bar next to Cas. “Hi there,” she said, smiling cutely, “I’m Angela.” She batted her eyelashes slightly and stuck out a hand for him to shake. Her skirt moved as she shifted, and her tight shirt accentuated her slight curves. Dean elbowed Cas in the ribs, causing him to start. “H-hi,” he stuttered, awkwardly, “I’m Castiel.” He shook hands with Angela, and she batted her eyelashes at him.

As they talked, Dean turned away, ordering another beer. He sat there sipping it and grinned. He had just stood up and was about to search out his own girl for the night, when he saw Cas about to be led away by Angela. Cas looked at him and opened his mouth to say something, “I-,” Dean cut him off with a grin, clapping him on the shoulder, “Go get ‘em, tiger!” Cas glanced at the girl waiting for him before he turned back to Dean, staring at him for a moment with his usual intensity. He stepped forward and grabbed the edges of Dean’s leather jacket, before fiercely crashing his lips to Dean’s. After a moment, he pulled away. “Did I successfully “get him”?” he asked, with his usual confused look. Dean simply stood there, shocked and slightly flustered, when Sam walked up behind Cas. Laughing, he patted Cas on the back and said, “Yeah, you got him. You definitely got him.”


End file.
